


Hissing Whispers

by actuallynewzealand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied autistic luna, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynewzealand/pseuds/actuallynewzealand
Summary: She can still hear him whispering in her ear sometimes.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hissing Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late at night. Heavy stuff, please proceed with caution. Stay safe!

Luna walks into the room to find Ginny sitting still on the bed, her eyes glassy, glued to nothing in front of her. 

It’s getting bad again. 

“Ginny?”

Ginny is frozen in memories, flashbacks, that horrible whisper hissing through her head. 

Luna steps forward slowly. 

“Bad day?” There’s no point in asking if she’s okay, Luna knows she’s not. 

No answer. Ginny can hardly hear Luna. The numbness crawls around her, Riddle’s voice blocking out every feeling except remembering, and pain, and a deep sadness that settles into her bones and caves her chest toward her knees. 

“May I sit next to you?”

Ginny closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Nobody else would understand, their little language of tiny movements and behaviors, but Luna knows.

They’re so similar, really.

It’s days like these when his voice is back, or when Luna has a shutdown, where either of them are compromised, how much they understand each other shows. 

Luna sits herself down next to Ginny, not touching, but still only inches apart. 

“I love you.”

Ginny’s body tenses and her eyes widen slightly. His memory distorts the world around her, Luna knows. She reaches out her hand.

“No…” 

Ginny’s voice is strained, panicked, so full of utter terror that it hurts Luna’s heart to hear it. She doesn’t trust herself to say anything- she knows how bad it could get. If Ginny starts to spiral, everything looks, sounds, feels like him. 

Luna can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like. It's a struggle for Ginny just to stay present some days.

Luna realizes it could be his hand she’s seeing. 

“Ginny? It’s me, Luna.”

“L…” Ginny can’t get the word out of her mouth. 

“It’s Luna. I’m here. He- he’s not here. We’re together, please, stay with me.”

“I can hear him…” Her eyes are unfocused, staring blankly at the wall, seeing something not there.

“Ginny-”

Riddle grows louder, louder, louder-

“No!” Ginny claps her hands over her ears, a strangled sound in her throat. Luna backs away. 

“Ginny…”

Luna’s voice cuts through the hissing. She’s scared. 

I’m scaring her. 

Ginny lowers her hands.

“Don’t leave,” comes Ginny’s whisper. Luna immediately moves closer. 

She still can’t pull her eyes away from where he stood, but Tom is only a murmur in the background now, and fading. 

“You’re not alone,” Luna says softly. “I’m right here with you.”

Ginny tips sideways toward Luna’s form, stiffly still for a second before softening and leaning into the other girl. 

And she breaks down. 

It’s an ugly, crashing sob, the kind that contorts your body with emotion and wrenches your core. She can’t draw her breath, the sobs sucking at her chest as she gasps for air. 

He was here, he was here and he was back, but none of it’s real, is all in her head and she can’t handle it sometimes-

Luna’s arm wraps around her side, grounding her, pulling her back to the present. The slight pressure is comforting, a reminder of reality through the haze. She sinks into Luna’s embrace, shaking in her arms, soaking their shirts with tears until his voice is gone, really gone, at least for now. 

“I love you,” Luna reminds her, “We’re here, we’re alive, and we’re together. It’s going to be okay.”

She still flinches at terms he used to say, Luna knows. The world will never be perfect, far from it.

Ginny will still hear Riddle’s whispers. Luna still has flashbacks to when she was a prisoner, thrust back into the time she spent in the Malfoy’s basement. Ginny still won’t always be fully present, and neither will Luna. Their marks and flesh reminders will still flash with fire when they hear certain words. They can only hope the scars on their arms will stay scars. Dear God, Luna prays she’ll never have to talk the knife out of Ginny’s hand again. 

The nightmares, the breakdowns, the crying, the pain will never completely go away. 

They’re trying, that’s what matters. They just have to believe. Because it will get better. 

It won’t be easy. But everything will be okay. They’re healing, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
